micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Aseagov
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the ASEA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 19:16, January 3, 2010 Claims Greetings... It has come to my attention that you are claiming territory that is claimed by the Federated States of Antarctica. James Ross Island, Elephant Island, Vega Island, and a portion of King George Island are shown as being claimed by ASEA, despite the fact that those islands have been claimed by the Federated States as of January 25, 2009. Your map also shows two other areas claimed by our nation. I would advise that you cease and desist your claims to our territory by January 6, 2010 at 12 Noon UTC+12. Failure to do so will constitute an act of war. David Powell President Federated States of Antarctica Rycherr 12:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Claims Dear mr president, Our claims does NOT include James Ross Island, Elephant Island, Vega Island, and a portion of King George Island. Our islands are only Deception Island,Low Island,Smith Island and Roberts Island. I'm sorry,but we donesnt stop. I hope we can find a "diplomacy" solution Greetings, Federico Curridor Response We make no claims to Deception, Low, Smith, or Roberts Islands. We will accept that you have declined to claim our islands of James Ross, Elephant, Vega, and Cape Melville on King George Island. However, the issue of the Shackleton Range, Lake Untersee, Yomato oasis, and Saetet Cirque in Queen Maud Land, as well as the Edson, Meyer, and Enterprise Hills of the Ellsworth Range still remain. We will not cede those territories. Our demand that you renounce those claims by the previously stated date and time still remains.Rycherr 13:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Response from ASEA I refer, but in case you decide to attack us, I inform you that from this moment our flagships vessels Albatros and Diaz are on alert. Regards. Official statement of the Republic of West Antarctica Republic of West Antarctica urges both parties involved to reach a mutual agreement and avoid a possible conflict. As a neutral country, Republic of West Antarctica can, if necessary, mediate in order to prevent any acts of aggression made by any of the two parties. Nikola Lasica, the President of the Republic of West Antarctica Response A peaceful agreement means that AEA will drop its claims to Federation territory. We will not cede Palmer Land or New Swabia. Rycherr 00:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Response from ASEA I am in total agreement with Mr. Lasica, we do not attack, but in case of aggression or invasion of our territory, we are forced to defend ourselves in a more stringent. Counter-Response In order to avoid a declaration of war in less than 24 hours, all the Federation demands from ASEA is that the areas indicated by the green, blue, and purple dots shown on the map are excluded from ASEA's territorial claim. Rycherr 04:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Important Response To avoid this unfortunate misunderstanding, we suspend our territorial claims to review and exclude been reported and claimed by the Federation. ASEA. This new image is our proposal for the boundaries. If this, however, is not good, tell as soon as possible and we will make a new proposal /* Relations??? */ Secundomia would like to open relations with ASEA --Secundomia 19:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Response from ASEA We also like to start relations with Secudomia. You can find informations on our website,and contact us at the aseagov@yahoo.it adress. Conflicting Land Claims - Keep Watch Attn: Foreign Minister, Antarctica's Elain of Atilnia Good day, I am posting this message here as I could not reach you with the email address posted on your government homepage. This is a greeting from the micronation of Keep Watch, member of the Antarctic Micronational Union (AMU). We have been made aware that you have a put forth a claim regarding a strip of land extending through Queen Maud's land, which clearly presents a conflict with our recognised claim. Prior to presenting your claim for consideration amongst the members of the AMU, and the micronation of Keep Watch, the responsibility is yours to present clearly defined and validated documentation, dated prior to our claim of February 3rd, 2009. Upon receivership and validation of any documentation presented, which you feel may substantiate your claim, the micronation of Keep Watch will review and suggest open dialogue between all parties, overseen by the AMU, towards a defined resolution. Additionally, let it be known that we do not wish to engage in shared sovereignty of this land. We look forward to the resolution of this matter, at the earliest of convenience to all parties involved. Sincerely, David Brydon, Leader of Keep Watch Keep Watch micronation, land map and claims: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Watch KeepWatch 21:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Response Hi, We will immediately provide to insert some of our documents dated 2006 - 2007 - 2008 and our declaration of independence on our domain at http://www.aseagovern.altervista.org/documenti/per_keepwatch.html as soon as possible but within 25 January. Automatic Response Message User:Cajak replied to your post on Talk:United Planets --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC)